Accepted love
by DarkAngelBakuraRyou
Summary: Well, This was something I wrote for my best friend for her birthday so now I am uploading it here for you all to read. Marik doesn't want to admit he is gay and that he loves Bakura but soon succumbs to him and sleeps with him


It was early morning when Marik opened his eyes yawning as he sat up rubbing the back of his head, he sighed deeply as he looked towards the small clock sitting on his bedside table the time read 7:45am. Marik sighed again as he stretched his slender arms above his head while looking towards the window to stare upon the clear blue sky, Marik then slowly dragged himself from his double bed that was layered with purple silk throws. Marik then slowly dragged his feet towards the bathroom where he looked into the mirror at the state of his hair as he sighed and started running the cold water tap, Marik then cupped some water in his hands and splashed it over his face as he let slip a soft sound of being refreshed by the water escape his mouth. Marik then turned to look at himself again as he grabbed his tooth-brush and started brushing his teeth while walking back into his room to find something to wear until he realised it was a school day, he sighed again as he walked back into the bathroom and spat toothpaste into the sink as he started running the tap to rinse his mouth out. Marik then dried his face and walked back into the bedroom to get ready for school while thinking about how he was going to tell Bakura he liked him, he thought over several scenes in his head but none seemed to go to well each having Bakura laughing at him. Marik shook his head to forget about it as he walked towards the front door after getting ready and leaving for school.

While walking to school Marik heard his name being called as he turned his head to look over his shoulder, who he saw running towards him was the one person he wanted to see the most. Marik smiled lightly waving to the male running towards him,

"Hey Bakura" Marik said with a smile as Bakura grabbed his arm and dragged him off

"Come on Marik we are going to be late if you don't hurry" Bakura replied dragging Marik down the road towards the school gates, as they got there Bakura released Mariks arm and smiled at him as Marik placed his hands on his knees and leaned forward breathing heavily as he felt his heart racing. Bakura looked at him laughing as the two walked off to their first class where they ran into both Ryou and Mariks Yami Mariku, Marik sighed as he walked past them and took his seat while looking out the window. Bakura then took his seat with Ryou while Mariku sat behind Marik kicking his chair to get his attention, "What do you want Yami?" Marik said agitatedly "What is wrong with you this morning Hikari?" Mariku asked staring at him, Marik just sighed turning his attention to face Mariku as he noticed Bakura looking at them Marik started to feel his heart race as he sighed,

"Well let me see Yami, I feel like crap and I am tired" Mariku noticed that his Hikaris eyes were looking elsewhere as he followed his gaze to see Ryou smiling at him while Bakura was seemingly writing,

"Why are you looking at Ryou and Bakura?" Marik started blushing as he turned to face his Yami,

"What makes you think I was looking at them?" He said as his face started turning red,

"You still haven't told Bakura have you?" Mariku asked leaning back in his seat,

"Just shut up Mariku!" Marik replied turning back to look at the board as he noticed the teacher staring at him he sighed and looked out of the window.

After a few hours the bell rang for lunch as Marik looked towards the hand touching his shoulder to see Bakura smiling down at him,

"Come on Marik lets go get lunch" His voice made Mariks head spin as he nodded and stood up grabbing his book and walking with Bakura to the cafeteria, but Bakura didn't want to go to the cafeteria as he grabbed Mariks wrist and walked of down one of the corridors and towards the boys toilets. Bakura then pulled Marik into the toilets and locked the door so that nobody could get in as he turned to look at Marik,

"What is bloody wrong with you? You have been staring at me all morning!" Bakura asked darkly as Marik dropped his book to the floor and walked towards Bakura until he had him up against the door,

"I have to tell you something Bakura...I-I really like you" Marik stuttered slightly as he looked down to the floor not really wanting to hear Bakuras response, But Bakura didn't respond he just placed his hand under Mariks chin and lifted his face to look at him as he leaned closer and kissed Marik full on the lips. Marik started turning red in the face as Bakura slowly pushed Marik to the floor and leaned over him as he broke his lips away from Mariks,

"It is about time Marik" Bakura said as he slipped his left hand up under Mariks shirt slowly trailing his fingers slowly up his golden bronze skin until he had what he wanted under his fingertips, Marik started turning more red as he stared into Bakuras dark brown eyes realising how captivating they were as Bakura leaned down and kissed him again this time forcing Marik to comply with his lips, Marik gave in slowly as Bakura kissed him deeply while playing and toying with Mariks body while his tongue was playing with Mariks in a deep kiss that seemed to last forever. Marik had slowly wrapped his arms around Bakuras neck pulling closer as he felt Bakura move his leg up between his own making him separate them as Bakura broke of the kiss slowly and looked down at Marik with a smile,

"Ba-Ba-Bakura...What was that for?" Mariks asked as Bakura smiled,

"Marik! Wake up its lunch time" Marik opened his eyes quickly and looked around to see Ryou Sitting on his desk smiling,

"Good dream?" Ryou asked softly, "Huh!" Marik asked looking around and saw that Bakura and Mariku were not in the class room and that Ryou and himself where the only ones,

"Your face is all red...Plus you were talking in your sleep" Ryou replied softly with a big smile,

"What do you mean! I don't talk in my sleep" Marik replied looking at Ryou with a red tinted face,

"Really? Then I must off imagined you saying 'Ba-Ba-Bakura...What was that for?' Because surely you wouldn't be dreaming about my Yami" Ryou said jumping of the table as Bakura and Mariku walked back into the room carrying lunch for the four of them,

"Ryou what else did you hear?" Marik asked looking at him,

"Oh I don't think I should say...you are already red in the face" Ryou teased poking out his tongue as he walked over to Bakura and kissed his cheek taking an apple of his tray and walking out of the room, Marik sighed as Mariku placed a lunch tray in front of him,

"Come on eat up, you were asleep all lesson" Mariku said with a evil laugh as Bakura pulled up and chair and sat beside Marik as Mariku left the room leaving them alone,

"So Marik what were you dreaming of?" Bakura asked teasingly,

"Nothing why?" Marik asked picking up the apple on his tray and taking a bite,

"Where you dreaming about me?" Bakura asked placing his hand on Mariks thigh as Marik spat out the apple in his mouth and looked at Bakura,

"No I wasn't! I have already told you Bakura I am straight!" Bakura laughed softly and leaned back looking out the window beside Marik to see Ryou and Mariku sitting under a tree talking,

"So how many Bakuras do you know?" Bakura asked with a cheeky smirk,

"What are you talking about?" Marik asked glaring at Bakura,

"Let's see the first bit was something like 'I need to tell you something Bakura I-I really like you' and the second bit I heard Ryou say to you when we brought lunch back witch was 'Ba-Ba-Bakura...What was that for?' So what did I do to you Marik that made your face turn red?" Bakura said leaning closer to Marik,

"Shut up Bakura! I didn't dream about you" Marik said pushing Bakura away from him as Bakura fell out of his chair and hit the floor, Marik then stood up and went to leave the room as Bakura grabbed his wrist and pulled him down to the floor,

"Bakura! Let go!" Marik shouted as Bakura leaned into him and kissed him deeply as Marik turned more redder in the face, Bakura then sat back and looked at the expression in Mariks eyes and snapped his fingers with a chuckle,

"I knew it! you were dreaming about me, you were dreaming about my reaction to you telling me you loved me" Bakura said as he grabbed Mariks wrist and pulled him closer as Mariks heart started pounding within his chest,

"Shut up Bakura! I am straight!" he screamed as Bakura pinned him down to the floor and leaned over him and kissed him again deeply as Marik turned so red that he looked as if his veins were going to burst. Suddenly the bell rang and Bakura sat up breaking away from the kiss as he smiled down at Marik,

"We will talk after school" Bakura said standing up and walking over to his seat as sat down as Marik stood up and walked over to his chair as Ryou, Mariku and the rest of the class entered the class room. Ryou was giggling with Mariku as he took his seat beside Bakura and rested his head on Bakuras shoulder as Mariku walked back to his own seat and sat down behind Marik, Marik looked over at Ryou and Bakura again as he noticed Bakura and Ryou were holding hands under the table while listening to their teacher talking about the history of Japan, Marik sighed and leaned back in his chair as he saw Mariku looking at him,

"What are you looking at Yami?" Marik asked quietly,

"Your reaction to Ryou and Bakura holding hands, looks like your jealous" Mariku replied.

"Well I'm not I have already told you all I am straight" Marik said trying to stay quiet,

"Marik Ryou is only holding Bakuras hand because they are close and they do live together, unlike us" Mariku said poking his Hikaris head, Marik sighed and sat back up looking towards the front of the class ignoring what the teacher was saying but touching his lips with his fingertips as he replayed Bakura kissing him in the middle of the class room just before everyone entered the class, he blushed again as the bell rang and the class was told they could all go home Marik sighed and stood up grabbing his books and walking out of class before Bakura could grab him again. But that plane failed as Mariks arm was suddenly grabbed softly as he turned to see who it was and saw Ryou smiling at him,

"What do you want Ryou?" Marik asked looking past him as he saw Mariku leaning against the wall talking to Bakura,

"I wanted to tell you something" Ryou replied in his cute British accent,

"What is it Ryou?" Marik asked looking back to Ryou,

"You forgot to collect your revision book from the teacher" Ryou said handing him a revision book,

"Oh thanks Ryou" Marik replied as Ryou kissed his cheek and ran of back to Bakura giggling,

"why'd you frigging kiss me Ryou?" Marik asked walking over to them,

"Because I wanted to" Ryou giggled as Bakura grabbed Ryous hand and pulled him into his body as he held him tightly whispering something as Ryou started turning red in the face as he looked up at Mariku,

"But...I already like someone" Ryou said suddenly as Bakura forced Ryou to look at him and kissed him,

"I know who you like Ryou, anyway I am walking home with Marik so don't cook for me" Bakura said letting him go and walking of holding his bag over his shoulder and grabbing Mariks arm and pulled him along as they left the school.

when they got to Mariks front door Bakura smiled explaining he would come in and help him study, Marik sighed looking at him,

"Fine Bakura" Marik then opened the front door and walked in through the front door with Bakura following behind him as suddenly Bakura closed the front door and grabbed Mariks wrist pulling him into him and kissing him forcefully as Marik punch him and stepped back several steps as he fell down to the floor,

"I have told you Bakura I am not gay!" He shouted,

"Could off fooled me Marik" Bakura said placing his hand over his left cheek rubbing it after Marik had punched him,

"What the hell do you mean?" Marik asked glaring at Bakura as he walked towards him and whispered,

"Lets finish what we started in school" Bakura said leaning over Marik while his right hand groped Mariks crouch while kissing him deeply pinning him to the floor holding his wrists above his head so he couldn't punch him again, Marik glared up at Bakura with wide eyes while Bakura kissed him while he tried fighting and broke away from the kiss looking to his right trembling,

"You can't hide what your body wants Marik, so just give in!" Bakura said moving his hand up Mariks trousers and un-doing them one handed as he slowly pushed them down and slipped his hand into Mariks boxers groping at his slightly grown shaft as he licked up Mariks neck and nibbled it softly,

"Bakura! Get off me! I've already told you I am straight!" Marik shouted as he started blushing at that moment feeling Bakura grinded his pelvis into his own as he felt Bakuras teeth biting at his neck and sucking it at the same time as Marik forced his wrists free gripping Bakuras shirt as he cried out,

"Bakura get of me!" but Bakura didn't, he even moved his groin into Mariks more as he slipped a hand into Mariks trousers again and started running his fingers down his growing shaft, Marik tried harder to push Bakura back but failed every-time so he attempted to throw him to the side but as he did Bakura pulled him with him so Marik now leaned over Bakura,

"Marik your very forceful aren't you?" Bakura said sarcastically as he grabbed Mariks waist and pulled him closer,

"Bakura get your thoughts out of the gutter! let me go!" Marik demanded as he noticed Bakura was slipping his hand into his trousers, Marik turned red again as he felt Bakura yet again running his hand down his oddly growing shaft,

"Marik just give in already, your body has" Bakura said as Marik became more and more aroused to Bakuras touch, Marik slowly clenched his fist ready to punch Bakura as he felt Bakuras hands pulling his trousers down slightly then pulling him closer as he licked the tip of Mariks growing shaft, Marik started turning more and more red as he felt Bakuras tongue on the tip of his shaft as suddenly he felt Bakuras mouth around his length while one of his hands was on Mariks hip the other slowly moving up and down his shaft. Marik started to slowly tremble as he couldn't resist any longer to Bakuras demands as he slowly while shaking ran his fingers through Bakuras long white hair,

"Ba-Ba-Bakura...stop...it...Ahhh" Marik stuttered as he looked down at what Bakura was doing as he noticed Bakura looking up at him while he sucked him off slowly at first, Marik slowly leaned back while Bakura held his hips now with both hands as Marik felt the silkiness of Bakuras throat as he groaned feeling Bakuras hands slowly slip down to his tight firm bronze arse and squeeze it softly while taking every inch of Mariks shaft down his throat as Marik started trembling,

"Oh...Ra!" Marik cried out as Bakura looked up at him as suddenly he felt Marik release a hot sticky cream down his throat as he pulled back and licked his lips as Marik blushed deeply as he fell backwards to Bakura sitting up while pushing his trousers down so his already hard shaft revealed itself as Bakura moved into Marik pinning him down as he slowly guided his hard throbbing shaft into Mariks tight firm arse,

"Ba-Ba-Bakura! don't...t-t-that...h-h-hurts" Marik cried out wincing as he felt Bakuras Shaft penetrate him slowly,

"Well it will Marik...it took you months to tell me how you feel about me" Bakura replied leaning down into Marik while one hand held Mariks waist and the other cupped Mariks cheek as Bakura kissed him deeply and passionately, slowly and gently thrusting his hips into Mariks tight arse as Bakura felt Marik wrap his arms around his neck breaking away from the kiss gasping for air as he suddenly cried out as his own body trembled as Bakura thrusted a little harder into him,

"Ba-Ba-Bakura!" Marik cried out as Bakura lowered his head to Mariks neck licking up from the collar bone to the earlobe as he nibbles it softly pulling Mariks hips down onto his own as his full length was now fully within Marik. Mariks body fully shaking with ecstasy as Bakura thrusted harder and faster into him as he groaned and moaned into Mariks ear as Marik arched his back dragging his nails down Bakuras back as he suddenly realised he had wrapped his legs around Bakuras waist as he felt Bakuras hot breath on his neck,

"Oh...Marik!" Bakura moaned out feeling himself release his hot seamen into Marik as he breathed and panted heavily as Marik to was breathing heavily, as Bakura slowly pulled out of Marik and collapsed beside him panting and breathing heavily as he slowly trailed his fingers down the front of Mariks body. Marik shivered as he grabbed Bakuras hand to stop him touching his now sensitive body as Bakura laughed softly and sat up looking down at him,

"I knew it wouldn't take long Marik, you have been watching me every-day since I told you I loved you" Bakura said stroking Mariks hair as he noticed Marik blushing again,

"Well...I-I-I...wanted...t-to...er..." Marik was cut off with Bakura kissing him deeply and passionately as Marik wrapped his arms around his neck holding him closer as Bakura broke the kiss of,

"You wanted to tell me you loved me?" Bakura questioned as Marik became wide eyed and turning red,

"I knew it" Bakura said softly as he leaned down and kissed Marik softly before laying his head down on his chest, Marik started running his hands through Bakuras hair as the two of them fell asleep in the hall-way of Mariks home.


End file.
